Mensaje Silencioso
by Addanight
Summary: A veces en el arte de la seducción, las palabras salen sobrando. [Crónicas KaiRei]


¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto decirles que ya estamos de vuelta con más **Crónicas KaiXRei**. Proyecto que estoy haciendo junto con Kaei Kon, Akire777 y Nekot. Y para que vean que los milagros sí existen. Seré la primera en subirlo. xD Estoy tan orgullosa de mí misma. Espero que lo disfruten.

Pareja: Kai X Rei

Género: Pues por obvias razones habrá **shounen ai**, o sea una relación **hombreXhombre**, así que si no les gusta por favor abandonen este fic. Gracias.

Disclaimer: Ya saben que Beyblade y sus personajes le pertenecen a Aoki Takao y que yo no gano nada de este escrito. Al menos nada más que la enorme satisfacción que el crear mis historias me causa. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Summary: A veces en el arte de la seducción, las palabras salen sobrando. Crónicas KaiRei

Advertencia: Todo el fic está contado con POV alternado. O sea que los personajes se alternan para contar su versión de la historia en cada párrafo. Ojalá no se confundan.

------------------------------------------------------

Mensaje Silencioso

_Por Addanight_

Hoy culmina la lucha por volver a casa con la legendaria copa. En otros términos: es la final del mundial de fútbol de Alemania 2006. Debo decir desde mi punto de vista, que el fútbol es un deporte excitante. En cada partido, dos poderosos ejércitos entran a la cancha dispuestos a demostrarse quién es el mejor. Pero no hablamos de un partido común, sino de una final; una contienda en la que se decidirá al que durante los próximos cuatro años será el campeón del mundo. Estos equipos se juegan la gloria, porque durante años se recordará al que resulte vencedor, pero para la próxima semana, ya nadie sabrá quien quedó en segundo lugar. Así es este deporte y la vida misma. Y como digno admirador, me dispuse a buscar un lugar en donde pudiese apreciar dicho evento. Esto fue lo que trajo al bien parecido Kai Hiwatari a este bello bar.

¡Hoy es la final! ¡Hoy es la final! ¡Hoy es la final! ¿Saben lo que eso significa? Exacto, que hoy es la final. O sea que hoy verán como Italia aplasta a Francia. Bien merecido se lo tienen los franceses por eliminar a Portugal y a mi pobrecito Figo de la final. Y antes de que digan algo. No estoy obsesionado con Figo. Es decir, no creo que sea el ejemplo mismo de lo que es la masculinidad y de ningún modo me puse a ver los partidos con la única esperanza de que al término de los mismos, dicho jugador se despojara de su camisa y nos permitiese a todos sus fanáticos observar su bien formado pecho. ¡Kami! Lo que yo haría por tener a un chico así. O más bien, lo que yo le haría a un chico así. Por favor, ignoren ese último comentario. Les aseguro que Rei Kon no era el que hablaba. Más vale que me de prisa, el partido empezó hace unos minutos. Ahora que lo pienso este parece un buen lugar. Y con eso en mente, me adentro en aquel bar.

Es el minuto siete y Zidane acaba de hacer gala de su increíble habilidad para meter un Penalti que pone a Francia en la delantera. Pero eso no es impresionante. ¿Quieren saber qué si lo es? Impactante es la belleza morena que acaba de cruzar esa puerta. Su pantalón se ciñe maravillosamente a su cintura y su camisa roja mantiene desabrochados los primeros botones como haciendo una invitación a que alguien le despoje de la misma. Su lacio y oscuro cabello está oculto tras una molesta cinta blanca. Yo no tendría ningún inconveniente en arrancársela con los dientes. Creo que mejor posaré mis bellos ojos carmines en la televisión y no en esas perfectas piernas, porque ya me están perturbando.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Uno a cero! ¿A qué hora pasó eso? No puede ser. Estoy molesto. Muy molesto. ¿Cómo pudiste Buffon? Yo que confiaba en ti para recuperar el honor de Figo. Creo que me estoy propasando y eso que aún no tomo. Debe ser algo en el ambiente. En realidad no importa. Tú tranquilo Rei. Mientras todos esos comentarios no pasen de pensamiento a palabras no hay de qué preocuparse. Esa parece una buena mesa. Creo que me sentaré ahí.

Si se lo preguntan, mis ojos aún siguen fijos en el exótico chico que acaba de entrar. No se ve muy feliz que digamos. Creo que el marcador le molestó. Se ve aún más lindo cuando está molesto. Presiento que la cerveza se me está subiendo, porque tengo la impresión de que sus pupilas acaban de afilarse. Se ve salvaje. ¿Me pregunto si será así en la cama? Ojalá que esté libre de compromisos. Con eso de que los buenos siempre están ocupados. Pero quién sabe, quizá tenga suerte con el chinito.

¡Qué mal partido! Me niego a contemplar como acaban a Italia, mejor veré si hay algo interesante por aquí. Mis ojos recorren uno a uno a los presentes. ¡Wow! Empresario bicolor sexy a las nueve en punto. O sea, dos mesas a mi izquierda. Creo que al menos tendré algo con qué entretenerme. Veamos si puedo llamar su atención. Y con esto en mente me deshago de la larga cinta que ata mi cabello. Ahora sigue un ligero giro con la cabeza. Sí se lo preguntan. La respuesta es sí, aprendí mi movimiento de los anuncios publicitarios de ´Herbal Essences´. Esta táctica siempre atrae miradas y uno que otro acosador. Sólo espero no lesionarme el cuello como la última vez. Créanme cuando les digo que fue muy doloroso.

Discretamente giro mi mirada hacia el chino que ahora ha decido liberar su hermoso cabello. Lo cuál es terrible, puesto que yo continuaba deseoso de ayudarle en ese asunto. Sobra decir que la mirada de más de la mitad de los presentes se encuentra ahora sobre él. Y luego de girar ligeramente su cabeza, causando que su cabello se moviese maravillosamente, ya no tiene a la gente viendo, sino babeando. Seguro que si lo hubiese hecho a propósito no le hubiese salido tan bien.

No puede ser. Creo que el chico bicolor aún no me está mirando. Medio bar está babeando por mí y el que me interesaba ni siquiera se inmutó. Pero no se preocupen, que enseguida le pondré remedio. La seducción es un arte fácil de emplear. Todo se trata de tener las armas adecuadas y saber como usarlas. Y para la mala suerte del níveo chico, sé muy bien como utilizar todo lo que tengo. La pregunta es ¿Sabe él cómo usar lo suyo?

Uno pensaría que un vaso es un simple recipiente para contener líquidos, pero si estuvieran en mi lugar notarían lo equivocados que están muy equivocados. El chico de ojos dorados está paseando sus dedos seductoramente por la parte superior del vaso. Pronto su mirada se fija en la mía y me sonríe de forma ¿retadora? ¿Acaso quiere que le siga el juego? Estoy a punto de hacerlo cuando escucho al comentarista afirmar que Materazzi ha empatado el partido. No puede ser. Es apenas el minuto doce.

Ahora sí estoy molesto. Me ignoró. Me cambió por un gol. Un segundo. ¿Un gol? ¡No! Buffon me falla de nuevo. Regresando a donde estaba. Ese chico me va a notar o mi nombre no es Rei Kon. Y con esto en mente, empiezo a deslizar mis dedos a lo largo de mi pierna plasmando una mueca de placer en mis labios al tiempo que miro a mi ojiroja presa.

Mi atención regresa entonces al chico pelinegro que ahora mueve sus manos descaradamente por su pierna. Yo de inmediato le contesto quitándome el saco que portaba y desabrochando lentamente los primeros botones de mi camisa. Entonces, el joven toma algo de su botana y la introduce lentamente en su boca lamiendo la punta de sus dedos de forma sugestiva. Yo por mi parte, me dedico a jugar un poco con mi cabello. Luego mi dedo índice recorre lentamente la línea divisoria entre mi camisa y mi expuesto pecho.

A mi favor, debo decir que soy una persona con un gran control de sí misma, porque de no serlo pueden estar seguros que ya hubiese saltado sobre el chico de piel nívea. No sé que es peor, ver que mis tácticas no funcionan o notar que estoy cayendo en las suyas. Por ahora se ha quedado quieto, lanzándome inquisidoras miradas. No sé porque tengo la sensación de que me está arrancando la ropa con los ojos. Es bueno atacando, pero voy a mostrarle lo que es una buena defensa.

Jugadas inesperadas. En un partido no hay nada mejor que una inesperada jugada producto de una buena estrategia. Pero en mi caso, esto sobrepasa los límites. El bello chico parecía a mi merced. De pronto le vi dibujar una interesante sonrisa y agacharse. Sus manos se acercaron a lo que creía eran los adornos de su pantalón. Pero para mi sorpresa me equivoqué. Los dichosos adornos resultaron ser botones. Así que ahora estoy viendo como su mano va desabrochándolos uno a uno comenzando por el botón que está más cerca de su pie. Y así es como veo la mano del chico ir subiendo, en tanto mi cabeza va inclinándose con la esperanza de tener una mejor vista de su pierna. ¡Qué piernas tiene!

Ja ja ja. Eso tuvo que ser doloroso se los juro. ¿Saben lo que acaba de pasar? Pues verán, estaba yo mostrando lentamente mis piernas cuando de pronto escuché como algo azotó contra el piso. Tal como lo oyen. Mi elegante y estoica víctima se inclinó tanto, asumo que tratando de verme, que terminó cayéndose de la silla. El chico se levantó de inmediato bastante avergonzado, debo agregar. Ojalá que no le haya quedado marca porque sería una lástima.

Ese maldito aprovechado. Ahora la cosa es personal. Lo peor del caso es, sin duda, que el sujeto no hace el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar su risa. Está burlándose de mí abiertamente, ya que sabe que es el responsable de lo sucedido. Esta si me la paga. Se los juro. No me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos. Esto es guerra.

En un vano intento por dejar de burlarme del bello ojicarmín, llevo mi vaso a mis labios y comienzo a beber. De pronto mis ojos se fijan en mi pobrecito y accidentado chico. Sólo para notar que se le ha caído la cartera. Es entonces que él se agacha a recogerla dándome una muy esplendorosa vista. ¡Qué trasero! ¡Por Kami! Creo que me morí y me fui al cielo.

Y esa, señoras y señores, fue mi técnica 'fingir que tiré mi cartera para dejarte ver mi trasero'. Admito que necesito un mejor nombre para la técnica, pero ninguno de ustedes puede discutirme su efectividad y menos ahora que sé que esas doradas orbes están sobre mí. Mis ojos se giran discretamente a mi presa y no van a creer lo que sucede. ¡Ja! A eso se le llama dulce venganza.

Mis doradas orbes siguen embobadas en aquel espectáculo al menos hasta que siento algo húmedo recorrer mi pecho y mis piernas. No puede ser. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos (todo involucrando su trasero xD) que tiré la bebida sobre mí. Esto es el colmo, ahora tendré que ir a cambiarme y dar por terminada mi competencia. Claro que siempre podríamos tener un segundo tiempo en esta contienda.

Luego de reírme por varios minutos como histérico, trato de concentrarme un rato en el partido, pero cuando mis ojos regresan a mi contrincante noto que este se ha marchado. Y que además, me he perdido el primer tiempo del partido. Increíble. No creí que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo. Un tanto decepcionado, veo una pequeña tarjeta sobre la mesa con lo que parece una dirección. Al girarla, leo lo siguiente:

_Hola, te anoté mi dirección por si decides acompañarme para el segundo tiempo. Te espero._

_Rei._

_Nota: Gracias a tí debo cambiarme de ropa. Si te apresuras, quizá podrías ayudarme un poco._

Y tan pronto veo esas palabras, saco varios billetes de mi cartera y abandono el lugar. No voy a decirles lo que pasó después. Confórmense con saber que llegué para el segundo tiempo. Claro que aún estoy tratando de averiguar cómo demonios terminó el partido.

------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ojalá no hayan encontrado muchos errores porque lo escribí con algo de prisa y no tuve tiempo de checarlo como es debido. Aprovecho para despedirme de quienes no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que andaré de vacaciones y regresaré hasta agosto. Les deseo unas muy felices vacaciones.

Cuídense.

_Addanight._


End file.
